Sk8ter Boi
by Wolf Girl xx
Summary: He falls in love with a ballerina. She falls for the skater boy. Everyone knows it won't work out, but they want to prove everyone wrong. Things don't go to plan, she gets hurt and he moves on. All-Human Starts with Jasper and Alice ends Bella and Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Sk8ter Boi**

**A/N: Hey everyone, this just came to me and I'm hoping everyone likes it. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's outfits are on my profile. It is going to start out as Alice and Jasper. Then lead into Bella and Jasper. Please be patient. Read and Review! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

APOV

"Alice, your going to be late. Hurry up" My Mother calls out to me.

"I'm coming mum. I can't find my _Pointe_ shoes." I yell down to her.

"They _were_ in you dancing bag." She calls out.

"Thanks mum!" I call back.

I quickly search through my dancing bag, to see my Pointe shoes. I throw them over my shoulder and race down the stairs. I close the front door behind me and jump into the car, my mum takes off when my door is closed.

"We're going to be late. What were you doing up there, anyway?" My mother asks me. I don't want to lie to her, but I could never tell her the truth or she would be monumentally angry.

"I just fell asleep" I lie, keeping my face as expressionless as possible. She quirks her eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't entirely believe me, and I know it. We walk to the car and get inside. We buckle our seatbelts ('Safety first,' as my Mum never forgets to remind me). She backs out her car from the driveway, and we drive towards the dance studio.

We arrive at the dancing studio and I yell a goodbye to my mother and race into the studio. I ran down the hallway and towards the room I am meant to already be in, only to knock into someone and fall backwards.

"Oh shit, shorty! I'm sorry" he says. I narrow my eyes, glaring at him.

"Watch where you're going next time! Who are you calling shorty anyway, _Blondie_?" I say acidly. He huffs in response, reciprocating my glare. I pick myself up slowly, dusting the dirt from the floor off of my clothes and backside. I put one hand on my hip, the other hanging on my side as I look up and wait for him to say something.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be running down the hallways. Are you going to accept my apology or what?" he said. I looked into his eyes, squinting.

"Fine!" I said, walking away and not looking back.

When I got into the dance studio, my dance teacher glared at me.

"You're late, Alice! Explain yourself." She said

"I ran into this idiot and got into an argument with him." I said. She huffed and continued to tell me to quickly get changed and start to stretch. As I was stretching I was thinking back to the boy I ran into. You couldn't really call him a boy, he was more like a man. He had dirty blonde hair, that formed little ringlets and fell into his eyes. The thing that got me were his eyes, they were piercing blue that could look right into your soul or right through you. I did take notice that he had a plaid backpack and was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue Wife beater on. I also took note of the skateboard under his arm and his skate shoes. He had a punk look to him and knew that a relationship between a punk and ballerina wouldn't work out.

"Girls, get up now and show me the routine we have been working on." My choreographer told us. I got up and went to the center of the outlined stage and got into my first position.

I absolutely love ballet and every ballet teacher told me I have the body and the ability to be a graceful, successful ballet dancer. As long as I keep my perfect figure, which is why I was late this morning. I had just finished my breakfast and felt horrible for consuming so much. So I did what any ballerina would do and threw it all up.

"_Alice_, what on earth are you doing? Get your head out of the clouds and concentrate!" My teacher yelled at me. I glared at her, but continued with the routine. I was just about to do a Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant, when something in the window caught my eye. It was the guy I ran into in the hallway, I was too busy looking at him that I didn't notice myself falling into someone before it was too late. The whole front row fell down into a heap of flying limbs. I looked back and the window to see the guy chuckling I glared at him, before my teacher came over to me look like she wanted to kill me. She pulled me up and told me to get changed and leave. She said my heart obviously wasn't in it today. I got changed and raced out of the studio and around the side of the building hoping that stupid guy was still there so I could give him a piece of my mind. I saw him casually leaning up against the wall.

"Thanks a lot" I yelled at him, he smirked.

"Wasn't my fault you find me too irresistible to not look away." he says.

"No, your just a creep watching me." I said

"Actually, I was waiting for my little sister" he said

"Who is your sister?" I asked

"Her name is Rosalie" he said. It clicked the same striking blue eyes and blonde hair. The only downside was that she hated me and I had no idea why she hated me, but she did and she made sure everyone knew it.

"I'm guessing you know her from the horrified look on your face." he chuckled. I glared at him and nodded my head.

"She doesn't like me, but I have no idea why. I didn't do anything to make her hate me." I admitted a little upset that she hates me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, she hates everybody including me and I'm her twin sister." he said. I looked at him and now that he said it you can tell that they are siblings.

"Why doesn't she like anyone?" I asked

"No idea, she's just a bitch." He said. I was shocked, I couldn't believe he would he his own sister a bitch and not even flinch after saying it. I'm guessing my face showed my shock, because he quirked an eyebrow then smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked that you can call your sister a bitch and not even flinch or care." I said he laughed.

"Well, it's true isn't it." he said. I just nodded. I looked at my phone to see that class had ended, as I looked up I saw Rosalie walking over to us with a scowl on her face. Oh joy!

"What are you doing here?" she sneered

"Talking. Why?" I said getting confidence from somewhere.

"Why are you talking to my brother. He would never be interested in you." She said. I laughed and got a confused look from both her and her brother.

"I don't even know his name." I stated

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock" he said

"Alice. Alice Cullen" I said

"Okay...let's leave the princess. Come on Jasper" Rosalie said. I just rolled my eyes and walked around the front of the building to wait for my mum.

As I was waiting I could help it, I let my mind wander to Jasper. At least now I can put a name to a face. What a nice face he has too. _Snap out of it Alice!_ I yelled in my head. You friends would never approve, I mean a skater boy and a ballerina. No way!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read :)**

**Please don't hate me for not uploading in forever, I have had so much going on. My Riding school that I have been going to since I was a little kid, has closed suddenly and I have been dealing with that and spending as much time with my favorite horses as I can.**

**I have written this Author's note, to inform you that I have begun writing a new Chapter for Sk8ter Boi and will be upload it as soon as it is finished and has been edited by one of my good friends. **

**Please be patient with me, as I am very new to writing Fan Fictions and figuring out how this site works, I read a lot of the stories you all write, but have only started posting my work.**

**Till next time I make a stupid A/N, when I know you all want an update.**

**Wolf Girl xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BTW i am not an Alice hater, I just wanted this story to be able Bella and Jasper, the only way I could incorporate the song was the be a bit of an Alice hater.**

**Sorry!**

JPOV:

"Come on man, what is with you today?" Tyler asked

"Nothin' just not in the skating mood." I replied

"When are you not in the skating mood?" he asked

"Well, I just ain't all right!" I said exasperated

"Alright man, relax!" he said.

I had been in an uptight mood all day, it started this morning when my bitch of a sister woke me up to take her to her stupid ballet class. I had a big night last night and just wanted to sleep, but no. What the preppy bitch wants she gets.

Rosalie is my twin sister and completely opposite to me, don't get me wrong I love her to death, but I never show it. She drives me nuts, completely insane. Always whining about how pretty she is and that fact that all the boys at Forks High and just not mature enough to go out with her.

After dropping off my sister, I was on my way to the skate park, when I noticed she left her bag in my car. I parked the car and went in to give it to her, she didn't say thank you nothing. Just another sneer and walked away again. As I was leaving the Ballet studio a pixie like girl literally ran straight into me.

"Oh shit, shorty! I'm sorry" I say. She narrows her eyes and glares at me. For someone so tiny she can look quite intimidating.

"Watch where you're going next time! Who are you calling shorty anyway, _Blondie_?" She says acidly. I huff at the nerve of this girl, she is obviously short I didn't mean any offense by it, I was merely just saying it. She gets herself up and brushes the dirt off herself. She puts one hand on her hip, while the other hangs at the side and looks up at me. Geez she looks like my sister!

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be running down the hallways. Are you going to accept my apology of what? I said.

"Fine!" she says and walks away. I snort and head outside again.

I decide to look around before I get into the car again, I'm too hyped up to drive it will only cause an accident. I ended up in front of a window that let me see my sister and Pixie practicing. I see the Pixie glare at her instructor and finally take notice of what she is wearing. She is wearing a coral dress that comes to her knees, with pearly white sandals, silver bracelet, white bag, coral and diamond ring and simple make-up. She is a petite looking thing with hazel eyes and high cheekbones.

I notice her looking at me and giver her a smirk, I watch as she falls over and takes the whole front row with her. The instructor yells at her and she scurry's out of the classroom. I see her walking towards me and casually lean against the wall.

"Thanks a lot" she yells, I smirk.

"Isn't my fault you find me to irresistible to not look away." I say

"No, your just a creep watching me." She says

"Actually, I was waiting for my little sister" I lie

She asks me who my sister is and I tell her it's Rosalie, she pales and gets a horrified expression on her face. We continue to talk until Rosalie comes and acts like a bitch towards her.

"I don't even know his name." she states.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock" I say.

"Alice. Alice Cullen" she says. I walk away with Rosalie to the car, once I'm in I glare at my sister. Feeling my glare Rose turns around to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks

"Why are you a bitch to everyone? Do you have any friends?" I ask. She looks down and looks upset. I have struck a nerve and feel a little better, until I see a small tear escape her eye. I wipe it away and turn her chin to look at me.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but you need to start being nicer to people otherwise you will end up with no one." I state.

"I know, but it's hard. Most of the girls are too intimidated by me and the guys are just douche bags." she says.

"Well just try to be nice and maybe those girls won't be as intimidated as for the guys just leave them to me if they give you any trouble." I say

She smiles and leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I drive her home and drop her off, before going back to the skate park that I never ended up getting to. That is were I am now, skating out all my frustrations. I think about Alice and how she is actually cute in that tiny kind of way. Maybe I could see myself with her.

Nahh, a skater boy and a ballerina is a disaster waiting to happen.


End file.
